Her Master
by akurei-megami
Summary: A young youkai servant and her lord Sesshoumaru journey to rescue Rin, but not before meeting up with the Inugang, and Miroku. Action, laughs, and love will hopefully ensue in this little adventure. R
1. The Journey Begins

Okie day, this is my first Inuyasha fic...well, first one that I'm going to try and complete. Chapter 1 is really short- just to get things geared up and started. Hope you enjoy! Oh and I don't own the showInuyasha. But I do own Sessie...just don't tell him I told you Giggle.

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" a faint voice asked.

Silence was its answer.

"My Lord, I must speak with you. It is about the demon Naraku."

A tall frame rose out from the darkness that covered the room. Slowly it approached the girl, its brilliant, golden eyes shimmering in the moonlight.

"I know you hate to be bothered, but I thought it was important and you should be informed."

The beautiful man stood before her. This was her master, her lord…her king. She had always been with his family, ever since she was a young pup. She too was of the dog demon race. A proud race at that. She knelt down before him, afraid of him and what he might say. He had beaten her before because of her insolence. She had deserved it; she understood why he had done it. All the servants in his castle had suffered his wrath at some point. He stood over her, looking down upon her small body.

"Speak," his voice was cold and harsh.

She kept her head down, "N-Naraku has taken Rin, my lord."

His glowing eyes narrowed as he knelt down to her level.

"How?" he questioned.

She shut her eyes tighter, "I-I don't know my lord. He must have taken her while she was out in the gardens playing."

"And where were you?"

He was unnaturally calm.

"I was inside the castle, in the kitchen my lord. Preparing her lunch."

His soft, long fingers graced her face and stayed on her cheek. Her lord had never done this before; maybe he was forgiving her? No, that couldn't be it. Sesshoumaru was as evil as he was beautiful.

"Why was no one watching her?"

Slowly, he trailed his claw down her cheek. Cutting her as he went.

"I'm not going to ask you again."

She flinched at the pain, but tried not to let him see.

"I-I though Baruma was out there with her, I swear my lord!"

"You thought that lizard beast would take care of her? You're a bigger fool than I would have guessed, Yuriko."

"My lord, I only thought-"

"You thought wrong."

Swiftly, he stood and walked past her petty form.

"I'm going to retrieve Rin."

She spun around and stood, "Let me go with you my lord!"

"No. You are to watch the castle while I'm away. Think you can handle that?" his tone was demeaning.

"Please let me go with you! It's the least I can do to repay you for being incompetent."

"You'd only slow me down."

"My lord, you know I can fight. You trained me yourself, please give me this chance!"

He stopped and glanced over his shoulder.

"Fine, I won't stop you if you wish to come. But if you get yourself caught or killed, then I will not be held responsible. Are we clear?"

Yuriko smiled and nodded, "Yes sir, thank you."

He continued to walk through the castle and she followed behind him obediently. She kept her head down in respect to her lord and master.

"Do you wish me to get Master Jakin, my lord?"

"He'll be along on his own shortly. You know that he cannot function on his own for very long."

Was he making a joke? His voice was still so lifeless and bitter.

A small smile crossed her lips, "Yes, my lord."

* * *

Like I said, wicked short I know. But traveling is boring to read. "Oh look, there's yet another rock. Wow. Be amazed." Yeah, boring. This chapter was really just a way to set up a little plot. Oh no, Rin is capture. Again. Woo. Haha, anyway, I would love reviews and maybe some suggestions. I'm almost down with chapter 2 so that should be up here pretty soon. Lovies!


	2. Yuriko: The Enemy?

Oooooooooook, chappie 2 is up and running! Hope you all enjoy! As always, I do not own Inuyasha, but I will someday. MWAHAHAH! Tee.

* * *

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha was flung out of the tree and slammed onto the ground below him by the command. Apparently he had offended Kagome in some unknown way again.

"Uggghhh…" he moaned as he lay face first in the dirt.

"Serves you right, Inuyasha," Shippo taunted.

Rigidly, he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Whaddaya mean? I didn't say anything!"

"Inuyasha, you of all people should know by now that women are very sensitive about their appearance. You can't point out little flaws like that," Miroku explained.

"I was just being honest about it! All I said was-'That headband makes your head look big.'-That's it!"

"And in no way you find that offensive?" Miroku asked, sitting beside Sango.

"It was the truth!"

Kagome spun around and glared at him, "Argh! Sit boy!"

Again Inuyasha was smashed onto the ground.

Kagome tore off her headband and threw it at the downed half-demon. She then stormed off back into Kaede's village and Sango got up.

"I should go make sure she's alright."

"Good idea, Sango," Shippo said as he poked at Inuyasha.

Sango hurried off to console her friend.

"Errghh…stop that," Inuyasha groaned as he weakly got up once more.

Miroku looked up at him and sighed, "You're never going to learn are you?"

"Whatever. She's the crazy bitch."

"Inuyasha! Don't talk about Kagome like that!" Shippo yelped.

"I'll talk about whoever however I want to!"

Miroku stood quickly as he looked off to the East.

"Inuyasha, do you sense that?"

The other man turned and his sensitive ears twitched, "Yeah, smells familiar."

"What do you think it is?"

"A demon, that's for sure. Hm," he sniffed the air again, "A female demon."

"We should go back to the village, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, let's go."

The three of them returned to the village and entered Kaede's hut, finding Kagome and Sango there as well.

"Did you guys feel that too?" Kagome asked as the men came in.

Miroku nodded, "Inuyasha says it smells like a demon. We should prepare to protect the village if need be."

Kaede sat there, legs crossed and eyes closed, shaking her head.

"There be no reason for ye to do that."

Inuyasha spun around, "What do you mean 'no reason'? There's a demon coming this way!"

She opened an eye and looked at the irritated man, "Because, this demon won't bring us any harm."

"How do you know old woman?"

Suddenly, the hut's flap opened and a pretty young girl stood before them, a sweet smile across her face. Miroku returned the smile and approached her.

"Why, hello there. Is there any way I may help you?"

She extended her hand, "I'm Yuriko, and I was wondering what sort of supplies for travel your village has to offer?"

He took and kissed it as she blushed, "It's nice to meet you Miss Yuriko. I'm Miroku and I'd be happy to show you what we have here."

She smiled again and gave a little bow, "Thank you. I'd be so grateful if you did."

The pair left the hut, his arm around her shoulders, as the others stared on a little in disbelief.

"Wasn't that the demon?" Shippo finally spoke up after several minutes.

Kaede nodded, "I told ye had nothing to worry about."

Inuyasha sat on the ground, his sword in his arms as usual, "She had a bad scent to her. Something familiar, but it's like she tried to wash it off."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked, scooting over beside Sango.

"This nose doesn't lie," he shrugged, "Whatever. Let her kill the monk."

Sango laid down and looked up at the hut's roof, "I can't believe he just left with her. Could he not tell that she was the demon?"

Kirara came and nuzzled her arm before laying beside her.

"Don't worry, Sango! He was just being friendly to our new guest," Kagome reassured her, "She'll be gone in no time and he'll be all yours again!" she smiled to try and raise her friend's spirits.

**_Meanwhile... _**

Miroku led the young girl around the village, showing her the best shops and buying a few things for her.

"Thank you so much Miroku! I don't know how I can ever repay you for all this."

She smiled up at him, her brilliant green eyes seeming to sparkle.

"There is no need for you to do that, I was just helping you get around town is all. It was all my pleasure anyway, it's not often that such a beautiful girl as yourself comes here."

Yuriko blushed and quickly looked away, not wanting him to see her. Even though he was enjoying himself fully by spending time with her, he thought it odd how she acted around him. She was a demon after all, and he a monk, one who dispels evil. Her sweet demeanor bothered him a little, like she was trying to hide her true nature. She should, after all, hate humans.

The woman sighed and took his arm in her own, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked. He watched as she did and decided that he might have been wrong about her. He just wasn't used to demon women acting this way around him, but he himself wasn't behaving the way he normally did either. Usually, he would have tried to grab their butt at this point or made some kind of move that always got him a slap in the face. But this girl was different, like Sango was to him. He didn't have to impress them so that they'd like him more, he just had to be good to them. And he loved to be good to women.

Yuriko, herself, was surprised by her mannerisms. She was so used to being submissive to her lord Sesshoumaru, that it scared her a bit to act like a normal girl. To have men look at her and say that she looked beautiful. This man treated her like that though. Treated her like she was a queen and not just some slave to run around and do what they're told.

"What would you like to do now, Miss Yuriko?" he asked, putting his arm around her waist.

"Anything would be fine, just so long as we can enjoy this lovely day," she looked up at the sky and then to him.

"Let's go sit down by the river and watch the sun set."

As they walked towards the end of the village, she realized who the demon was in the hut with them. It was her lord's half brother Inuyasha, the brother he hated so much. This was the group that was always getting into Sesshoumaru's way. Always attacking him on sight because he was "evil". This upset her and she wished she never thought about it. Surely this monk would never harm her lord or herself. Right?

They reached the edge of the river and sat down together, his arms wrapped around her. She didn't mind his embrace and welcomed it. It was a very nice change from all the ordering she got from Sesshoumaru.

"So, what are you doing in these parts by yourself?"

"Just traveling around to see everything. I've seen so very little of this place that I thought it'd be nice to get out and do it for once."

She had to tell him whom she worked for and obeyed. If he found out on his own, he would assuredly kill her.

"Miroku, can I ask you something?"

He looked at her wide eyed, "Of course you can."

Yuriko took a deep breath before continuing, "Why do you treat me like you do? You know that I am a demon. How do you know I'm not tricking you and that I won't kill you?"

He smiled and laid down on his back, gently bringing her with him.

"Because I have a feeling."

"A feeling?"

"Yes, I have a strong sense about these things. I know you are a demon, granted, but you are a woman first, I believe. You want to be treated as an equal, but are just a servant as of now."

She stayed silent for quite some time. He was absolutely right, but how? There was no way he could know about her current situation. Maybe he did have that good of an intuition about these matters. Maybe she underestimated him.

"Miroku, I have to go soon and continue my journey."

"Then I shall go with you."

She raised up on her elbow and looked down at him.

"You can't! You have obligations here."

He sat up to face her, "Let me accompany you, it will make traveling more enjoyable."

"No Miroku, I can't ask you to come with me."

"You're not asking me, I'm offering. Just say yes and I will be there."

I want you to come with me, she thought, you don't know how badly. Sesshoumaru would kill him, she knew, if he came. And probably her as well, there was really no questioning that.

"A young woman like yourself should not travel alone."

She averted her eyes from him, "I'm not alone."

"Then who is accompanying you?"

"My lord."

He was confused, "Your master has come with you? Why is he not here then?"

"Because, Miroku," she had to tell him.

"Why?"

She met his eyes, "Because he is Inuyasha's half-brother, Lord Sesshoumaru."

* * *

Heehee, I hope you enjoyed. has been kinda messing up on my computer over the past couple of days so I've had to reload several chapters a few times. I don't know what's wrong, but eh. Just hope I don't have to do this one again. Anywhooooooooo, R&R mucho 3 


End file.
